Děj - čtvrtá část
Prue vypráví Ethanovi o jednom ze svých kousků, který ho velmi udivuje. Henry uvažuje o tom, že by měl Tamm zastavit a stejně tak Wyatt, ale v tu chvíli si všímá vody ze záchodů. Ethan navrhuje se podívat na Alcatraz nebo Palác Krásného umění. Prue souhlasí s Alcatrazem a přidává historku o své mámě. Ethan si myslí, že v tuhle dobu bude zavřeno, ale pro ně existují i jiné způsoby. Ale zajímá ho to. Prue tedy navrhuje přenos a byla by ráda, kdyby se podobná věc neopakovala. Prue poměrně nerada dochází k přesvědčení, že je bude muset přenést ona, což se jí příliš nezamlouvá, když Ethan mizí v bílých světýlkách. Prue se naštvaně vrací do P3. Prue se přidává k Tamm v pití a hosté si všímají vytékajícího záchodu a zápachu s ním spojeným. Wytt volá Henryho k baru, aby to mohl jít vyřešit. Henry po cestě ještě varuje Tamm. Lidé hromadně opouštějí klub a nejspíš to může i poškodit probíhající koncert. Pru na Tamm vyzvídá, proč tak moc pije a říká jí, že by měla přestat. Mel se vrací duchem z nepřítomna a mrazí klub. Opět. Kromě Lexe, samozřejmě. Ten naštěstí svojí mocí posílá zpět do mísy. Tamm se to pokouší svést na špatný den, ale tuší, že před Prue důvod neutají. Pak říká, že podle jejího názoru je nemožná, neschopná a magie vše komplikuje. Prue se cítí kvůli spoušti v klubu provinile, i když doufá, že za to nemůže a utěšuje Tamm. Mel se ptá, jestli může odmrazit, nebo zda má čekat. V klubu zůstala třetina lidí, což Wyatta neuvěřitelně naštvalo, protože mu Lex kazí kšefty. Klub je rozmražen, Lex se žena na pódium, vyhazuje slavnou zpěvačku a zpívá. Klub je znovu plný. Mel odchází domů se prospat, když začíná zítra v práci. Tamm dopíjí, platí a míří ven aby šla domů pěšky v naději, že po cestě vystřízliví. Jenže to jí překazí Prue, která je domů prostě přenáší, aby jí pomohla. Ukládá ji a ptá se, zda nepotřebuje s něčím pomoct. Tam odpovídá, že je problém v ní a sundává si brýle. V klubu zbyli jen Henry s velmi naštvaným Wyattem. Prue si povídá s Tamorou a řeší její problém, který pramení v Tamořině magii. Navíc by jí to nejspíš za střízliva neřekla. Inna si Wyattovi stěžuje na klub a slibuje mu, že zařídí, aby mu tam už nikdy nikdo nepřišel. Wyatt naštvaně udeří Lexe do tváře a oznamuje, že se zavírá. Ovšem někdo se chce do bitky zapojit. Henry, ačkoli chtěl odejít, zůstává. Pro jistotu. Lesovi teče krev, kterou slízává a oznamuje Wyattovi, jak je podle něj nevděčný. V klubu začne sněžit, Lex je pokrytý jinovatkou a tasí svůj meč. Jeden nebožák, který se Lexe dotkl, zmrzl. Prue se ptá Tamm, jestli Damonovi něco nehrozí a s čím bude mít problémy a objímá sestřenku. Tamora tvoří kuličku vody a chce ji dát do sklenice, jenže míjí a pak si všímá nebezpečí v klubu. Wyatt žádá Henryho aby odvedl zbytek lidí a přivolává si Excalibur. Henry přenášeí sebe a všechny zmrzlé na Golden Gate, kde žádá o pomoc starší. Wyatt je naštvaný na Lexe, protože zabil nevinného. Lex Wyatta řízne mečem, ale jeho rány jsou zmrzlé a odkopává vypadlý excalibur. Následně oživuje zmrzlého muže, ale pak něco plácá. U Henryho se objevují staří, vyléčí zmrzlé, kteří spí a pak se ptají, co se stalo. Wyatt se díky Excaliburu dokáže vyléčit a pak telekineticky přikládá špičku odhozeného excaliburu Lexovi na krk. Zjišťuje, že Henry uspěl. Lex říká, že si začala a pak se ptá, jestli smí odejít. Wyatt jej po krátkém výbuchu propouští. V klubu se znovu objevuje Henry, který by rád věděl, jak to dopadlo. Lex odchází a dusí se u kontejneru vedle P3. Nachází ho semd kluků a jeden tyčí zkouší, jestli žije. Ten odpovídá aby šli do klubu, vzkázali, že mají utíkat a taky, že by upotřebil pomoc. Prue ujišťuje Tamoru, že láska má mnoho podob a že ji Damon určitě neopustí. Pak chce zkontrolovat klub, kde se diví, co se stalo s koncertem. Wyatt Henryho s Prue posílá domů, s tím, že teď už to zvládne a oni ci potřebují odpočinout. Wyatt jde raději zkontrolovat situaci a znovu posílá oba příbuzné domů. Lex šeptá své varování a Wyatt jej léčí, nejspíš kvůli své světlonošské části, protože ho ještě před chvílí chtěl zabít. Lex mu vzkazuje, aby řekl holkám, že se mají zabarikádovat, že se cosi blíží. Henry místo domů, mizí na jakési opuštěné místo, kde vyvolává démona Kerberose, aby se dozvěděl, co se děje. Tříhlavý psí démon se zjevuje, ale říká, že mu nic neřekne. Henry jej provokuje a démon útočí, jenže je jeho ochranami vržen zpět. Pak mu Kerberos říká o elementálech. Prue se vrací k Tamm, aby jí podala report a zjistila, jestli si ještě chce povídat. Jenže ta už tvrdě spí. Ale vyráží ke Knize, aby sepokusilla zjistit způsob, jak se udržet ve snu. Nachází stránky věnované spánku a snům kde je lektvar i uspávací kouzlo. Rzhoduje se, že použije kouzlo. Stačí jen ulehnout, začarovat a spát. A přesně to dělá. Wyatt Lexovi sděluje, že je kniha pryč a chce po něm, aby ho zasvětil do problému. Lex pěje, ale je to šílené a navíc nesmysl. Wyatt magicky zamiká klub a přenáší se domů. Ovšem Lex se ho chytá a veze se s ním. Wyatt mu vyhrožuje a vyzývá ho, aby něco vyklopil nebo zmizel. Lexx se usazuje v posteli a objednává si pití. To Wyatta štve a proto jej uzavírá do krystalové klece a uspává ho kouzlem. Jenže k jeho neštěstí, Lex příšerně chrápe. Wyatt se proto jde vyspat na půdu, do staré pihovky. Henry se přenáší do Tamina pokoje, kde jí vleze do postele. Prue usíná a objevuje se v Golden Gate parku, kde se objevuje Cole se svým typickým prohlášením o nebezpečí. Prue se ptá, jestli jsou spolu ve snu, protože, že pro její matku mnoho znamenal a co za nebezpečí jim hrozí. Cole vysvětluje, že je to jeho a Phoebiiny chyba. Že tou hrozbou je jeho syn a její starší a nevlastní bratr. Prue se ptá, zda se jmenuje Charles. Cole přisvědčuje a vypráví celý příběh. O tom jak Phoebe čekala dítě, ale to nebylo jeho, ale Zdroje. O tom, jak když zničilo Seeru, která jej ukradla, ale dík Andělům osudu přežilo, kvůli vyrovnání rovnováhy, jelikož jeho protipól tvoří Wyatt. Prue se pak snaží zjisti, o co Charlesovi jde. Cole jí sděluje co ví, což vůbec není dobré. Prue je velmi zvědavá a dál se Colea vyptává. Na to, jak se stal smrtelníkem a tak. A pochopitelně děkuje. Cole jí odpovídá na všechno, protože teď, po smrti je mnohem milejší. Prue se pak prá, zda ví ještě něco, ale protože ne, rozplyne se a Prue spí normálně. Ráno se Chris budí jako první a připravuje ranní kávu pro všechny a chystá se na odchod do práce učitele magické školy. Tamora si připadá nevyspalá a je šokována Henryho přítomností ve své posteli. V rámci pomsty jej polévá slušnou dávkou studené vody, nehledě na postel. Prue se probouzí s plánem sdělit co se dozvěděla a přivolat si Ethana, pokud se neukáže. Po ranní hygieně schází na snídani. Chris chce vědět co zjistila, ale trvá na tom, aby se nejdřív pořádně najedla. Prue mu říká žš toho ví dost a nejspíš to s ním pořádně praští. Chris nervózně snídá a začíná se dusit. Henry je probuzen velmi rychle a stejně tak i připraven k neexistujícímu útoku. Pak se v koupelně suší a s holící pěnou se přenáší za Tamm. Prue se přenáší za Chrise a buší jej do zad, aby se jí neudusil, což zabírá. Tamm si bere prášek na bolení hlavy a díky své moci si Henryho všímá a varuje jej, aby nic nezkoušel. Lex se probouzí a využívá svého psa pro zrušení krystalové klece. Wyatt se budí a po usouzení, že Lex neuteče v klidu odchází na snídani s typickými zvídavými otázkami na Prue. V televizi běží zprávy o včerejším incidentu v P3, což Wyatta opět rozzuří k nepříčetnosti. Lex pokračuje ve svém šíleném chování a Prue mu lije svoji kávu do obličeje. Chris bratra žádá, aby nedělal veliký nepořádek, což Wyatt slibuje a začíná další hádka s shinigamim. Tamm s Kat scházejí dolů do kuchyně, aby byly svědky střetu Wyatta s Lexem. Prue bratránka upozorňuje na vážnější problémy. Lex odhaluje, že si dokáže změnit tělo do jakýchkoli podob. Wyatt chladne, protože idiot jako Lex mu za to nestojí. Lex vypráví svůj příběh, o tom, jak bylo skoro otrok, zosnoval si vyhnání a slibuje pomoc v boji se zlem, když jej nechají zpívat v klubu. Pru mu vynadá a trochu se s ním hádá. Kat dělá pro sebe a sestru kávu a zamračeně sleduje diskuzi. Prue se omlouvá a Chrisova slova jí připomínají, že se taky musí vypravit do práce. Objevuje se Ethan, který přiletěl za Prue. Z Chrise začne vyzařovat oronžovo zlatá záře neznámého původu. Chris se najednou cítí mnohem mocněji, slyší myšlenky půlky sousedství a přidávají se k tomu emoce. Wyatt si vybavuje jedno z tátových vyprávění – Chrise povýšili na Staršího. Lex mizí do klubu, kde začíná vytírat a mění se v ženu. Tam se objevuje muž v černém a shání Lexe. Představuje se jako Alpha s tím, že má pro něj nabídku. Lex využívá své přeměny a snaží se ze všeho vykroutit, což se mu nepodaří. Lex jen doufá, že ho nechtějí zabít a bere na sebe svoji původní podobu. Alpha mu nabísí úkryt za přidání se k nim a navrch ještě velkou moc. Lex odmítá, protože se mu nelíbí a Halliwellovi mu navíc hlídají psa. Alpha si toho nevšímá a nabízí mu moc měnit realitu. Lex opět odmítá. Alpha jej podle jeho přáhí zasypává lízátky a ptá se ještě jednou. Prue Chrisovi gratuluje a pak vypráví, co všechno se dozvěděla od Colea. Tamora je velmi šokovaná, protože představa někho zlého, kdo se vyrovná v síle Wyattovi, je děsivá. Kat sdílí stejný názor. Wyatt si myslí, že to snad tak špatné nebude, protože jejich matky se s podobnými problémy setkávaly často. Mel vstává, jde dolů a diví se, kde zůstal Henry. Chris žádá o pomoc sestřenky, protože nová moc telepatie a empatie jej doslova ničí. Tamm vysvětluje, kde viděla Henryho. Kat se rozhoduje, že si vezme Chrise na starosti. Tamora mizí do pokoje, aby se vypravila do školy. Kat bere Chrise do zimní zahrady, aby jej naučila co a jak. Chris ještě žádá Prue o chvilku, aby mu poradila co s emocemi. Do domu proniká oknem mlha, která se změní Alex, která má celý dnešní den volný. Kat Chrisovi radí co má dělat, aby svou moc ovládl, zatímco Tamm se chystá to školy. Chrisovi se celkem daří, ale v jednu chvíli až moc. Alex je nadšená obrázkem krtečka, Ethan nabízí Prue doprovod do práce. Nad domem se zjevuje podivný démon se svými podřízenými a užívá magickou bariéru oddělujíc jejich dům od okolního světa a všeho vůbec. Šest podřízených démonů pálí ohnivé koule, které provrtávají stěny domu. Jedna z ohnivých koulí zasáhla Mel do boku. Naštěstí jo Tamm vyléčila. Prue proti němu vytvořila iluzi Extermina z Lone Wolfa, na což reagoval obrannou zdí ze svých služebníků. Pak, protože nikdo nevycházel z domu je označil ta krysy, které mu Prue dopřála v podobě další iluze. Následně na něj Tamm zaútočila pomocí počasí. Wyatt pak vytváří ochranné pole kolem domu. Chris na něj vystřelil blesk, Alex proud vody a Wyatt proud ohně. Všechny tyhle útoky zablokují jeho sluhové. Jejich počet se tak sice snížil, ale to pro něj nic neznamenalo. Kat na něj následně metala oheň a Tamm otevřela zem pod ním a Mel se přidala s vybuchováním jeho poskoků. Rozpraskané zemi se vyhnul vytažením kořenů a vznesením do vzduchu. Zbytek vychytali jeho sluhové, kterých následně vytvořil stovku. Wyatt použil svou moc molekulárního rozptylu a zlikvidoval mu větší část armády. Henry se mezi tím činil s nožem a světelnými šipkami. Pak se přidala i Prue, jež pomocí empatie zkopírovala Wyattův útok. Další okamžiky probíhají stejně, kdy mu likvidují pěšáky a on si vyrobí další a pokračuje to zdánlivě do nekonečna. Pak se mu neviditelný Henry připlíží za záda a Tam s Kat vytvořily mocné a silné ohnivé pole, jež mu sežehlo sluhy i kořeny. Následně mu Henry vrazil nůž do zad. Toho se mu podařilo udeřit pětí, ale díky Wyattově energetické vlně, Chrisově blesku a Alexisině vodě jej nakonec zlikvidovali. Henry omdlévá a Kat si ho přivolává k sobě. Ethan se diví, co se děje a Prue navrhuje setkání na potom. Kat léčí Henryho, zatímco Tamm rozptyluje zbytky své bouřky. Mel si uvědomuje, že přijde pozdě do práce a tak se utíká vypravit a beze slova si půjčuje Chrisovo auto. Ten zvažuje, že by se měl zeptat starších, co se stalo s Henryho schopnostmi a jeho vlastní jej opět zrazují. Mel doráží do práve jen taktak. Ethan nabízí Prue přenos, nebo rozhovor s ním samotným. Henry se beze slova přenáší k sobě na kolej, kouří a používá ochranná zajlínadla, aby jej rodina nemohla najít a neotravovala.